1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to basketball backboards and, in particular, to a basketball backboard frame that is constructed from blow-molded plastic.
2. Description of Related Art
As the game of basketball continues to increase in popularity, a large number of people have purchased basketball systems for use at their homes. Such basketball systems typically include a support pole, which is held in a fixed position while playing the game of basketball, and goal assembly that is attached to the upper portion of the support pole. The goal assembly, which is suspended a given distance above a playing surface, includes a basketball backboard and goal or hoop.
Conventional basketball systems designed for use at home often include basketball backboards with a metal frame that is constructed from a number of individual sections that are joined together. The metal frame is typically attached to the support pole by a support structure that includes two or more elongated arms. The backboard, which often includes a rebound member or basketball backboard panel, is generally attached to the metal support frame by one or more screws or bolts. The assembly of the metal frame, however, often requires a significant amount of time and labor. In addition, because the metal frame is relatively heavy, a strong and sturdy support pole and connecting arms are required to support the basketball backboard and frame above the playing surface.
Basketball backboards for use with home basketball systems have previously been constructed from solid materials such as wood. Disadvantageously, wooden basketball backboards deteriorate over time, especially when used in outdoor environments because the backboards are constantly exposed to harsh weather environments such as rain and snow. Basketball backboards for home basketball systems have also been constructed from injection molded plastic. Injection molded plastic backboards, however, are relatively flexible and that causes poor rebounding characteristics. That is, when the basketball strikes the injection molded backboard, the backboard will flex and the basketball will not bounce off of the backboard in a consistent manner. In order to overcome this problem, injection molded plastic backboards typically include strengthening ribs and other complex structures in an attempt to make the backboards more rigid. These strengthening ribs and other structures, however, increase the weight and cost of the backboard. Additionally, known basketball backboards may be constructed using a structural foam material with an internal cellular structure and a hard external shell. This type of backboard requires a multiple step manufacturing process, which increases the time and cost to manufacture the backboard.
One feature of home basketball systems that is becoming more popular is the use of transparent or clear backboards, so that the backboards resemble those used in professional and collegiate games. In particular, most professional leagues and major colleges use tempered glass backboards to allow spectators to view the game through the backboard. Tempered glass backboards are generally three-eighths (⅜) to one-half (½) of an inch thick, and the tempered glass is very heavy. Thus, a large support frame and pole are required to support the glass backboard above the playing surface.
In order to create a look similar to the tempered glass backboards used in professional and college games, transparent or clear backboards are now being used in connection with home basketball systems. For example, conventional home basketball systems may use a welded steel frame with a clear, planar acrylic panel attached to the front surface of the frame. Disadvantageously, the outer edges of the acrylic panel are often exposed and not supported by the metal frame. This allows the edges of the acrylic panel to be broken or damaged when struck by a basketball or other object. The broken or damaged acrylic panels are generally very difficult and expensive for the consumer to fix or replace.
Conventional basketball backboards constructed from acrylic panels may also be attached to the frame by double-sided adhesive tape. The double-sided adhesive tape must securely bond the backboard to the frame. The double-sided tape must also allow impact energy from the basketball striking the backboard to be transferred to the frame, and the tape must have sufficient flexibility to dissipate the impact energy from the backboard to the frame. If the attachment of the basketball backboard to the frame is too rigid, then the backboard can fracture. On the other hand, if the attachment of the basketball backboard to the frame is too loose, then backboard may dislodge or separate from the frame and it may fall to the playing surface. This often damages the backboard and it creates a safety hazard for persons playing basketball.
The process for attaching acrylic basketball backboards to the frame with double-sided adhesive tape is relatively time consuming and labor intensive. In particular, in order to attach the backboard to the frame, the frame and acrylic backboard must first be cleaned and/or prepared to receive the double-sided tape. The tape must also be cut or formed into the proper size and then the backing on one side of the tape is removed. The tape is then attached to the frame and the backing on the other side of the tape is removed. The acrylic panel is then attached to the frame, and the panel and frame must be firmly pressed together to ensure complete adhesion and attachment of the panel and frame. The panel and frame must then be carefully checked to ensure the tape is securely attached the panel to the frame.
It is known to use double-sided adhesive tape with a foam center to attach the backboard to the frame. One suitable type of double-sided adhesive tape, known as “VHB” tape, is commercially available from the Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Co. (3M) of Saint Paul, Minn. and the Norton Company of Worchester, Mass.
It is also known to use an injection molded plastic frame to support a transparent acrylic backboard. The injection molded plastic frame includes separately molded front and rear sections that are connected to form the frame. In particular, the front and rear sections of the frame may include alignment features that allow the sections to be attached in the desired manner and a slot or opening Is disposed between the front and rear sections. A substantially planar rebound member constructed from molded plastic is inserted into the slot to form the basketball backboard. The injection molded frame typically requires structural foam or fiberglass-reinforced plastic to provide the required strength to support the rebounding member and provide the proper rebound performance.
Disadvantageously, the two-piece, injection molded plastic frame is relatively heavy and it requires a significant amount of labor to attach the front and rear sections of the frame and insert the rebound member into the slot between the sections. Significantly, this type of basketball backboard generally does not have a flat front surface. In particular, because the rebound member is located between the front and rear sections, the outer portion of the frame is not aligned with the front face of the rebound member. Thus, the backboard has an uneven front surface and when a basketball strikes the uneven surfaces, the basketball will not have a true bounce and unexpected results may occur.